Red Taste
Red Taste is a song by American singer-songwriter Frosty. It was released on July 9, 2022 as the third single from his debut album Defined. The song was a moderate success in some countries, peaking in and becoming Frosty's first top 20 hit in the US, Canada and Ireland, while becoming a top 10 hit in the UK. The song received mostly favorable reviews from critics. Background In an interview, Tyago revealed that in the midst of recording the album, Virgin Records asked Tyago and Frosty to record and produce a surefire hit song for the album. The duo then went on to write a song titled "Ain't No Problem" and Frosty recorded it in January 2022. However, they eventually discarded the song, as it was a more R&B influenced song, and the album was an EDM influenced album. Virgin Records then bought a demo from Max Martin and Shellback entitled "Red Taste". Frosty heard the song and decided he liked it. He recorded it in February 2022. Release Virgin Records planned on releasing the song as a single from the moment the album was released, as they believed the song would be the biggest hit from the album. In an interview, a label representative revealed that Cosmic Dust was planned to be the third single, and Red Taste would be released after, but they decided to release Red Taste instead as Red Taste had already quickly began gaining much more streams and downloads than the other songs on the album shortly after the album was released. Because of this, Frosty did not have time to record an official music video for the song. Instead, a performance was published on Frosty's YouTube channel. The single was released from the album on July 9, 2022 internationally for digital download, as well as being sent to contemporary hit radio and to dance clubs internationally. On October 20, 2024, the song was re-released in Japan with a Japanese version after the success of Drive Me Crazy. The song was re-released in the United Kingdom on June 4, 2025. Composition Red Taste is an uptempo dance-pop song with a heavy production that lyrically discusses the joys of life and vacationing. Commercial performance Red Taste peaked at #17 in the US, becoming Frosty's first top 20 hit. It also peaked in the top 20 of Canada and Ireland. In the UK, it peaked at #8, becoming Frosty's breakthrough hit there. The song was a moderate success in other countries. In Australia, Red Taste peaked at #21. It also peaked at #27 in New Zealand and #31 in Italy. In Sweden, the song barely charted, peaking at #85, although it should be noted that it became Frosty's first entry there. Live performances Frosty has performed Red Taste many times. In fact, it is his most performed song out of all his songs, as he has so far featured it on all four of his concert tours. He first performed it during the Defined Promo Tour, as well as at many festivals. Frosty performed the song at the LuV Tour in 2025. During the performance, he sang the song while performing the choreography to the song. For the performance, he wore a black leather jacket along with tennis chain necklaces, a silver crucifix and silver bracelets, along with a black t-shirt, black tight sweats, and white Nike shoes. Frosty performed the song again on his second tour, the What's His Name World Tour in 2027. For this concert, Red Taste was the encore and final performance of the show. For the performance, Frosty wore his flower jacket with his white shirt and black pants. He sang the song on stage while performing the choreography to the song, while adding some new choreography. The song was once again added to the setlist for the Black Blood World Tour. Like the previous tour, this song was part of the encore. However, it was the semi-final song this time. Frosty is joined on stage with all of his dancers as he and his background singers walk and dance around the stage, this time with completely new choreography. Along with LuV, Red Taste became one of the only two songs to be performed on all of the first four of Frosty's concert tours. This time, on The Greatest Show World Tour, Red Taste closed the final segment of the show before the encore. During this performance, Frosty and his dancers put on military attire as the marched around stage, before they pull off their attire at the end of the performance, and the screen shows a picture of the Earth with "world peace" written across it. Track listing Digital download (2022) # Red Taste Japanese CD single (2024) # Red Taste (Japanese Version) # Red Taste Japanese digital download (2024) # Red Taste (Japanese Version) UK "Special Edition" CD single (2025) # Red Taste # Ready or Not Charts Category:Singles Category:Defined singles Category:Defined era Category:Defined Category:US top 20 hits Category:UK top 10 hits Category:Songs Category:US Dance Club songs number one hits Category:Foreign language songs Category:LuV Tour Category:What's His Name World Tour Category:Black Blood World Tour Category:The Greatest Show World Tour